AlucardxSeres
by darkstar1239
Summary: while and right after integral dies


Integral is old now on her death bed. (Which was out in the dungeon so that if we wake up early or want to spend the day with her we can?)It's two o'clock hours before day break and sir Integral is weakening I can fill the blood slowly floating through her untouched body. (With this thought my eyes glow red and my teeth sharpened) master then smacked me and inserted into my mind "She has minutes left and we are holding her on her death bed and you think of her blood [with this we both began to cry] how dare you!" "I didn't try to" "I know...sorry" I leaned over trying not to adjust my waist [master must have been thinking the same thing because he leaned over to] I folded my tongue and licked his bloody tears. He did the same for me. "Don't cry for me my servants I'll live on because as a last order I command you to feed off me Alulard... and Seres you can have a little." She smiled. "No!" masters voice stiffened and his seals glow purple and shocked him for his disobedience. "Yes, make me a formula and let me live on." "As you command, my master." his eyes glow and more tears raced down his strangely sadden face. "Wait, Alucard, I want you to take Seres with you to your castle and I allow you to both leave when I die you'll be free, now, Alucard, kill me!" He bit into her neck coursing her slightly above her waist. I watched dumbfounded and sadden. Master looked at me and through our mind link said "Get the other side and take some and savor our leader's blood, my fleshing, then prepare to leave after we sleep." "Yes my master."

Half an Hour Later

I stand look at my master and go to my room on my way I grab a container. I go to my coffin and raise the lid and it hits the wall like it always does. Gosh I hate that stupid noise. I lie in my coffin on my stomach and plant my face into the container and weep. Some time passes hour's maybe I don't know and my lid hits the wall that stupid noise stops me I look up and see master looking at me. I still feel the hot blood on my face he kneels down and gently licks my face. His tongue was cold and smooth and I think I blushed and I don't know why but in that moment I was happy. That is when I realized how amazing he was and I think that is when I fell in love with him. "I can't sleep with you crying that loud and that blood smells so good and now that I tasted it i want it." He held his hand out and i gave him the container. "Thank you but that is not what I wanted give me your hand...Now Seres. I raise my hand and he pulled me up and gently surprised my waist and kissed me on my lips and pulled away quickly like the kiss you gave your mom when you were little and she buys you an ice cream. "When Integra was little she had nightmares and made me sleep next to her but because it was night i was awake the whole time if it will make you stop you can sleep with me, at least I can sleep and move." We both blushed. "Do you snore loud?" "Not that I think." "In the morning you can tell me." I nodded and layer in his coffin on the left side and he looked at me. "I sleep on that side." "Sorry master." I rolled over and he lied next to me and put his arm around me. "It ok if I so this." I blushed so hard I know my checks glow in the dark coffin. "It's fine... just never been in a bed with a guy before." "You shared a bed with a girl?" "Three sometimes four, the orphanage was packed and all the girls had night mares and just liked lying next to me. I guess, one actually told me that I was the most comfortable pillow in the world and squashed me tighter. That was my home and I loved it even though I was only there because no one wanted me." "I'll give you my oppion in the evening when you tell me if I snore loud, ok." I smiled and slid into his hold to get more comfortable and fell asleep, But woke in a coffin of blood both my eyes and his were red and we were soaked. "So, master you don't snore but man do you cry in your sleep." "Well you are comfortable but if i wanted to wake up soaked I would sleep in a field right before a thunder storm." "Ha, funny well I better grab my bags and pack." I got up and walked to my dresser and began folding my cloths. "I said to get prepared last night not when you woke up, I wish that I could seal you up like I was," "I would have killed my self-first I never want to be controlled again, my first foster mom made me stay in my room I never left the room I didn't go to school or outside and when I left the room she yelled at me. Once I went outside and she beat me to the point that I had to go to the hospital." "I'm sorry I was just joking I wouldn't do that to you i will always respect you and you will always be free within the rules of course." "Have you gotten ready yet or am I expected to do it" I said with an evil smile. "I don it late last night, you know like I told you to do." "Really, well then come be a gentle man and help me pack." I teased trying to make him mad he just simply turned his head, smiled wildly, and said, "I kill your kind on a regular basis as a sport so baby I'm no gentle man trust me, you'll learn soon enough." I blushed, sighed, and kept packing.


End file.
